


White Rabbit

by DanjaBlue



Series: Prixin [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: Q's son turns Naomi Wildman into a rabbit.  R&R.
Series: Prixin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624936
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Where did that rabbit come from?" Captain Janeway asked Ensign Wildman. The two of them were standing in Ensign Wildman's quarters. A white rabbit hopped across the floor in front of them.

"That ... is Naomi," Ensign Wildman replied.

"How did she become a rabbit?" Janeway asked.

"Q ... turned her into one," Ensign Wildman replied.

"Which Q?" Janeway asked. "Male or female?"

"Male."

"Father or Son?"

"I'm assuming the Son," Ensign Wildman replied. "He looked young." She then asked, "Should I call him back?"

"Not yet," Janeway replied. She then tapped her comm badge and said, "Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine here," came the reply over the comm.

"Report to Ensign Wildman's quarters," Janeway commanded.

"On my way," Seven replied over the comm.

"What are you calling _HER_ for?" Ensign Wildman asked.

"We're going to need her help," said Janeway. "She's the one person on this ship he fears more than me."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He _WILL_ ," said Janeway.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Janeway commanded.

Seven of Nine entered the Wildman's quarters.

"You wished to see me?" Seven asked.

"Yes," said Janeway. She then pointed towards the rabbit and asked Seven, "See that white rabbit over there?"

"Yes," Seven replied.

"That ... is Naomi Wildman," said Janeway.

"Why is she a white rabbit?" Seven asked.

"Q's son turned her into one," said Ensign Wildman.

"I trust you to ... _persuade_ ... Q's son to change her back," said Janeway.

"Yes, Captain," said Seven, maintaining a poker face.

"Call Q's son," Janeway commanded.

" _Q!_ " Ensign Wildman called out to Q's son.

Q's son, Q Junior, appeared before the three of them. "You rang?" He then took note of Captain Janeway and said, "Captain Janeway ..."

"Skip the pleasantries," Janeway shot back. "I'm giving you one last chance to change Naomi Wildman back."

"What if I don't?" said Q Junior with a smirk. "What will you do ... throw me in the brig?"

Janeway glanced at Seven of Nine and tilted her head towards Q Junior. _He's all yours ..._

Ensign Wildman gasped as Seven ran over to Q Junior, shoved him against the wall, and grabbed his throat with her cybernetic hand!

_"FATHER!"_ Q Junior screamed, his eyes bulging wide in terror.

"This is Seven of Nine," said Janeway, making the introductions. "She's a former Borg drone."

"You harm Naomi, you provoke ME," said Seven to Q Junior. She then added, "You provoke _ME_ ... you provoke The _Borg_."

"C'mon, guys. Can't you take a joke?" Q Junior asked.

_"DO YOU SEE US LAUGHING?"_ Seven shouted at Q Junior, the former battalion commander that she was rising up within her. 

"Your joke isn't all that funny," said Janeway.

Q the Elder appeared. "What is the meaning of this?" he snapped.

"Tell him about the white rabbit," said Janeway.

"That white rabbit on the floor is my daughter," said Ensign Wildman. "Your son turned her into a rabbit."

"We've been over this," said Q sternly to Q Junior. He then asked, "Have you not heard the expression, 'Never come between a lioness and her cub'?"

"Make that _TWO_ lionesses," said Seven, her cybernetic hand still wrapped around Q Junior's throat.

"Change her back," said Q. "You don't want to make an enemy of the Borg."

Q Junior made a gesture and changed the rabbit back into Naomi Wildman.

"Mommy!" Naomi cried as she rushed towards Ensign Wildman.

"OK, I changed her back," said Q Junior. He then asked Seven, "Now, will you let me go?"

"Seven," said Janeway. Seven then let go of Q Junior.

"Thank you," said Q Junior as he massaged his throat.

"Let's go," said Q. With that, the two of them left.

"Thank you, Seven," said Janeway.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Ensign Wildman came to see Seven in the Astrometrics Lab.

"Can I talk to you?" Ensign Wildman asked Seven. Seven was hunched over a table, performing some calculations.

"Of course," Seven replied as she looked up from the table.

"I wanted to thank you ... for saving my daughter's life," said Ensign Wildman.

"You're welcome," said Seven.

"Had it not been for you, she'd still be a rabbit." said Ensign Wildman. She then added, "I want to apologize ... for all the hurtful things I've said to you in the past,"

Seven shook her head. "Just let it go," she said. "We all make mistakes."

"I'm beginning to see what my daughter sees in you," said Ensign Wildman with a shy smile. "Underneath that hard, military exterior ... you're a good person. You really do care about my daughter. That means a lot to me."

"Thank you," said Seven. "I appreciate that."

"I'll leave you to your work," said Ensign Wildman as she turned to leave. "I just wanted to thank you." She then walked out the door.

THE END


End file.
